dreamtheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Caught in a Web
Caught in a Web is the 2nd song and promo single from Dream Theater's 3rd studio album, Awake. The song is notable for being one of the few Dream Theater songs with multiple lyricists. Personnel * Mike Portnoy - Drums, Background Vocals * John Petrucci - Guitar, Background Vocals lyrics * John Myung - Bass * Kevin Moore - Keyboard * James LaBrie - Vocals, lyrics Lyrics Silence disguised I watch you Show me the hurt that haunts you would you despise the thrill If all you hide were mine? I can't hold on any longer These feelings keep growing stronger Echoes that deafen the mind will bury my voice in their wake Caught in a Web Removed from the world Hanging on by a thread Spinning the lies devised in my head I've seen the path the one you take shows the truth for you to make This turn of phrase we might not see is the thirst of desire found so easily Try to push me 'round the world some more And make me live in fear I bare all that I am made of now Attractive I don't care 'Cause even when I danced with life no one was there to share Does this voice the wounds of your soul? Does this voice the wounds of your soul? Caught in a Web Removed from the world Hanging on by a thread Spinning the lies devised in my head Tried to live the life you live and saw It doesn't work for me I bare all that I am made of now Attractive, I can't be Inside the Dance of Life is one I'll never hold to me You can't heal the wounds of my soul. You can't heal the wounds of my soul. Caught in a Web Removed from the world Hanging on by a thread Spinning the lies devised in my head Caught in a Web Refused by the world Hanging on by a thread Spinning a cage Denied and misread Analysis Caught in a Web's title refers to the concept of a "web of deceit". The subject of the song lives a life of lies, having lied to themselves regarding their own nature. The person in the end decides to stop lying to themselves and embrace who they are. It could be said to be possibly regarding a closeted gay person. Tone Caught in a Web is a rather heavy and dark song, rather consistent with the rest of the album, though it is somewhat less progressive than most of the other offerings. Live Performances Live performances of Caught in a Web are rather common. Most performances are fairly straightforward and stick to the album version, however the band has been known to experiment with the song. The band did a distorted version of the song at some shows, which some fans have called "Caught in Alice's Nine Inch Tool Garden" for it's influences of Alice in Chains, Nine Inch Nails, Tool and Soundgarden. The distorted version became the basis of many musical themes for New Millennium. The two songs were eventually melded into Caught in a New Millennium. As well, when Mike Portnoy was still in the band, they would often incorporate a drum solo into the song, an example of which can be seen on the bonus DVD for Live at Budokan. Appearances * Awake - Original recorded version * Once in a LIVEtime - Live version * Live Scenes from New York - Live Medley * Awake Demos - Demo version * Old Bridge, New Jersey 12/14/96 - Live version Category:Songs Category:Awake era Category:Singles Category:7-string guitar songs